The Ties that Bind
by MidSummersDream10
Summary: A very short story involving my OCs. This is for my ask blog. I decided to put them here since it is cleaner. Rated M for my toned down gore. I honestly could have done worse, but I cringed when I was writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Five young women walked towards a large fenced area. All in line from oldest to youngest. One with a sword in her belt. One with a long pole. One with a thick knife. One with an elegant fan. And one with nothing. All five had guns on the right side of the belt.

Dirt.

Filth.

Disease.

Flies.

Danger.

Pyongyang pulled her gun out and shot three times by the entrance.

Bang

Bang

Bang.

Everyone scrambled.

The strong pushed the weak.

And the weak crumbled.

Rason swiftly pulled out her knife. A straggler struggled to get up. With a forceful movement, he was stabbed in the back. The knife cruised up his back. Revealing flesh and bone. Cracks and blood curdling screams were produced while sharp bones filled the ground.  
"Control yourself." Nampho's voice was low and filled with concentration.  
Through gritted teeth Rason replied. "That's what he gets for being slow." The knife was carefully put back into its holster.  
Sinuiju snapped the fan open and closed. "I hate this job..." A mutter came from her mouth.  
A low, mature voice spoke up. "Be careful of how you speak." Pyongyang too hated it. Orders were orders.  
In the back, Kaesong had her eyes half closed and half opened. Still had to see where you were going. The sights still sent chills to her bones.  
Running up and down her spine.  
A man was limping to where the others were going.  
There was an almost invisible hesitation in Nampho. She quickly spun the pole around. Pyongyang and Rason bother ducking milliseconds before getting hit. The pole smacked the man's right leg and it came around and got his torso.  
"Get up!" Her voice quickly rose. Nampho had learned to accept her horrible job.  
A yelp with a crash.  
He didn't move. The five walked past him with almost no care. Kaesong looked back and a small whimper came up.

In the distance, North watched with several officials. Hoping they wouldn't mess up. A slow deep breath was taken in.

"Let's try this again." A voice came from behind him. "Shall we?"

Only a small nod was produced. Disobeying the Dae Wonsu would be a poor decision.

Noises came from below and the official's attention turned. North's heart sank.

A line of able men and women had appeared. Rason angrily punched a man's face.

A strong hand grabbed Rason's shoulder and pulled her back. Through gritted teeth, Pyongyang spoke in her ear. "Keep… The fire… Down. Understand?" Her eyes were narrowed and concentrated on Rason's. She didn't wait for a response. Instead pulled her further back to where the other girls were standing. Her attention turned to the man and slowly walked over to him.

"I will give you one chance to live." Pyongyang grabbed the man's loose clothing and pulled him up from the ground. "Only one chance."

Years. Years of training. Perfection in her voice and eyes.

The man slowly was able to stand on his own. "One… One chance?"

Pyongyang patiently waited for his answer.

"You… You can not hinder…" Deep breaths were taken between words. "What is right… And what is wrong… You… Even gave me… A freedom to speak…"

She had enough. Swiftly taking her gun out, she bashed the man's head with the butt. "I never said I gave you a freedom."

He began to get up. A shuffling of feet could be heard from behind. Nampho grabbed Rason's arm and pulled her back. Excitement ran through Rason's body. One wrong move would set her off.

Pyongyang left the crumbled man and slowly walked down the line of prisoners. Carefully looking each one in the eye. "Each and every one of you knows why you are here." Reaching over to her sword and slowly sliding out of its holster. "And should not get along with us…" Now lifting the sword, she slid it by her right hip and stabbed the man she previously hit with the gun.

He didn't have much to his body. The sword went straight through his guts.

Pyongyang skewed the sword a little before pulling it out. "It's better to stay down."

Dark, black blood flowed out of the man. Falling onto his knees and in his own pool of blood. Long, pink tubes gushed.

Blood dripped down the long blade onto the barren ground. "Do any of you dare wish to speak against North Korea?"

Silence filled the air.

"I suggest you speak the truth." Pyongyang stopped in front four men. Eyes cold as icicles. Piercing and digging deep into their souls. "You four helped that man. Now explain why."

If abandonment was a crime, the four have committed numerous counts. The silence was growing louder by the second.

Pyongyang had lost all patience. She turned to her sisters and slowly nodded. Nampho let go of Rason's arm and pulled her gun out. Rason and Sinuiju followed. "I do not wish to see your faces any longer." Pyongyang clicked her gun and held it up in front of a man's face. The other girls came up behind Pyongyang and followed. One gun to each face.

Kaesong slowly put her hands to her ears. She moved further away. Not wanting to see anything.

"I will give one more chance for you four to speak the truth. Tell me why you would spread such capitalist junk." Pyongyang's voice was filled daggers.

One man opened his mouth. "It is not junk. It is what will free you!" Soon the others joined. The silence soon quieted and the air filled with desperate voices.

Only an exasperated sigh was produced. "You are lying." Her head nodded to the right.

A snicker came from Rason. "My favorite part."

The four guns went off.

Bang bang bang bang.

"I worry about you…" Nampho put her gun back and looked at Rason.

"Back to work." Pyongyang looked at the results and walked off. The three followed suit. Kaesong felt the air tighten around her lungs. It was no use trying to hide.

"Pyongyang is fine. As usual." The Dae Wonsu watched as the girls began to go to other parts of the camp. "the rest still need work."

North's body hurt. "I know…"

"Tell Nampho to step it up. I see potential."

"What more do you want from her?" North's voice shook. "It has taken her years to accept her job and years more to get to this point." He faced the Dae Wonsu, anger filled his heart. "What more do you want from her?" He controlled his voice from truly escaping.

"I want all four to reach Pyongyang's level."

"That's impossible! Pyongyang has trained far longer than all of them!" It was no use in hiding.

"I do not care. As long as you get them to be better." Dae Wonsu's eyes were filled with hatred. Far more than anyone else's. "Get Rason to calm down. If she keeps acting up, something will go wrong. I want Sinuiju to step up and do something. And Kaesong… If you don't do something. We will. She's pathetic." He spit the words out.

"I won't let you do that!" Kaesong was the only one with a pure heart. North wanted her to stay that way.

A leathered hand swept across North's face. "You have one month. Understand?"

Hot tears came up. Quickly blinking them away, he turned his head and slowly nodded.

"I am glad you understand." Dae Wonsu turned and walked away. The other officials followed the same suit.

North looked down at the camp and watched the five girls. There was nothing he could to protect them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't hear you!" North stood in front of a tree. The five girls were hanging from the branches.

They struggled to pull themselves up. Through gritted teeth they yelled back "SIXTY FIVE!"

Kaesong slowly lost her grip then fell to the ground. She gasped for air.

North left her alone and turned his attention back to the four in the tree. "Kaesong you can be done…"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The fire had been fed with fuel. Nothing could stop Rason now.

"Yes it is. Now stop talking and finish." North hated doing this. But Dae Wonsu was watching.

"WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?! TELL ME AND THEN I'LL FINISH!" Rason pulled herself up and Nampho slightly kicked her.

"Sixty six!" They were still in unison.

"Don't argue with me. Now finish." Controlling his voice, so he wouldn't yell back at her.

The four's arms started to shake and one by one they fell to the ground.

A sigh came from North's mouth. "You can all be done." He turned around and walked towards where the Dae Wonsu was standing. A firm hand grabbed North's shoulder. He simply shrugged it off and continued walking away.

Rason angrily ripped off the ankle weights and screamed, "I HATE YOU OPPA! I HATE YOU!"

Nampho took off her weights and kicked Rason's foot. "You have enough energy to scream, then you should have been able to finish your punishment!"

"That's different!" Rocketing onto her feet. Anger filled her whole body. "We were punished for nothing!"

"No. we were punished for not successfully doing our job." Pyongyang calmly took the weights off and stood to her feet.

"You're only saying that because you're perfect!" Rason began to walk over to Pyongyang, but Nampho and Sinuiju grabbed her arms. "All the officials like you and oppa likes you the most! And you know that you're favored around here!" Rason desperately tried to break away from her sisters' grip.

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is! Oppa wouldn't dare touch his precious princess!" Hot tears of frustration filled Rason's eyes. "He only wants to protect you!"

In one strong movement, Nampho pulled the fiery girl back. She spun her around and slapped her across the face. "Stop it Rason! Do NOT speak to your sister like that! Understand?!" A sudden inclination. Nampho, who was usually calm and quiet. Morphed.

"Why are you acting like a mother?! Just because you're second oldest!" Tears became to streak Rason's face.

"You know that you're speaking a lie!" Nampho hated yelling. "Oppa doesn't love any of us more than the other and you know that!"

Tick tick tick. The bomb had been set. "That's not true! You even know it! Have the officials ever praised you for anything?!" Rason couldn't control herself anymore. Frustration grew inside of her and spewed out the very small escape of her mouth. "They only tell Pyongyang unnie what a good job she did or how amazing she is. They don't care about us!"

Nampho silently huffed. Trying to stop her now was not wise.

"You've been given special status then stripped from it in just a few years! Until recently you became on a higher level again! Same with me! I'm only here for trading purposes! Why would they care for any of us?! Same thing happened to Hamhung and Chongjin! They keep changing their minds!"

A mumble came from Sinuiju's mouth.

"What did you just say to your unnie?!" Rason took a step forward, but Nampho grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving.

Sinuiju rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're such a hypocrite unnie. Speaking against Pyongyang unnie, but wanting to be spoken against."

"Why you little!" Rason tried to go over to her little sister.

Nampho pushed her back with enough strength to stop her. "Rason! Stop this nonsense now!"

"UNNIE!" The four stopped arguing and looked over to a shriveled Kaesong. Her hands covering her ears and tears streaming her face. "Stop it! Please!"

No one could ever go against Kaesong. She was too innocent.

Pyongyang sighed. Sometimes Kaesong was the only reason why they stayed together as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyongyang was late.

And being late was something she hated.

Especially when meeting with that Southerner.

She opened the door that lead to a medium sized meeting room.

"You don't seem like you want to talk today…" Pyongyang walked over to the table Seoul was laying on. She grabbed a chair and sat down on his right side.

"Mmm… I don't feel like talking." Seoul turned his head and looked at the young woman. "You're a genius."

"Then why am I here?" A sigh came out of her mouth.

Seoul sighed as well. "Because our governments want us to talk to each other..."

"Can you not lie on the table?"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with lying on the table."

"Yes there is."

"Do you want me to lie down across the chairs?"

"Yes."

Seoul wasn't expecting that. He rolled off the table and layed across the chairs on the left side. "Better?"

"Yes. Now I don't have to look at your face." Pyongyang honestly hated these meetings.

Seoul immediately shot up. "How can you say that? You don't get to see such a beautiful face every day." He flipped his hair and smiled.

She was at a complete loss of words. "You are so weird…" Adding a heavy sigh along with that.

Only laughter was produced from Seoul. "You're just as weird."

Pyongyang opened her mouth to speak, but so did Seoul. "No I'm not!"

The young woman slowly sighed. "Stop copying me."

A cheeky grin was on Seoul's face. He loved bothering Pyongyang. "Seriously. Your speaking pattern is so predictable."

"It is not!" Seoul once again spoke at the same time as Pyongyang.

Patience was running very thin now. Pyongyang stood up and slammed the table. "Stop it right now!"

Seoul jumped a little and laughed. "Fine! I'll stop!"

If bothering your enemy was a sport, Seoul would win the gold medal.

He crawled back onto the table and layed on it. "Since none was want to talk about politics or governmental issues…" He turned his head and looked at her again. "How are you?"

"Is that how you start conversations?"

"Yes, now answer."

"I feel horrible right now because I have to sit here and talk to you." This was the truth. Kaesong took her weapons before she left home.

"Ouch. That hurt me." Seoul put his right hand to his heart.

"Good." Actually, she expected a more emotional answer. "So why are so down?"

A long sigh came out. Seoul turned his head back to the ceiling. "I'm trying to find ways to get Sejong to stop hating me. He's always mad about something…"

Pyongyang's thoughts wondered to earlier in the day. Rason was the same towards her. "I know what you mean…"

"You do?" Seoul continued staring at the ceiling.

"Mhm… Rason always has something to fight about." Pyongyang layed her head on the table and sighed.

"Those two should just make a 'How to hate your sibling' club."

A small laugh came out of Pyongyang's mouth.

"Wait. Did Pyongyang just laugh?" Seoul turned his head with wide eyes.

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Her smile was replaced with a small scowl.

"I didn't know you could laugh. I thought you were full of hate and wanted to kill me." Now he was just poking fun at her.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm a genius."

The two laughed a little and stayed silent.

Pyongyang got up from her after a while. "I'm going to leave since we're not doing anything."

She began to walk away when Seoul got up and grabbed her right wrist. "Why? Do you hate being with me?" A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Exactly." Pyongyang grabbed his hand and moved it away. She began to walk away again.

"Wait." Seoul got up from the table and went over to her. "If you're leaving, I'll leave too."

"Why?"

"There's no point in being in that room alone. Plus I have somewhere to go."

The two walked out of the room and closed the doors behind them.

"Where do you have to go?" Pyongyang was curious to why he was always running around.

"Today's Friday. I'm going go to Yeongdeungpo district to watch Music Bank backstage." A weekly routine. It was part of his culture and economy.

Pyongyang rolled her eyes and sighed. "You Southerner."

Seoul had once again spoken at the same time as her. He laughed and immediately started to run away.

"COME BACK HERE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE UNABLE TO SPEAK!" Pyongyang ran after him.

The hall became filled with running footsteps and laughter.


End file.
